When you least expect it
by Skovko
Summary: Fawn is at the yearly family gathering. A thing she really hates going to as she is the black sheep at the family. She overhears her cousin Sandy fight with a gorgeous man named Roman that is mad about being tricked to go to the gathering as Sandy wants to pretend he's her boyfriend. Fawn decides to "kidnap" him to make his day better. Soon they find themselves together.
1. Family gathering

Fawn sighed as she stepped out of the car and started walking towards the garden. She absolutely hated these yearly family gatherings but she didn't feel like she could turn them down. She felt like it was just her cousins ways of showing off their new spouses and children, forcing her to fake smiles for an entire day while she knew they were whispering behind her back. She was the black sheep of the family.

"Fawn, you made it."

She sighed by the sound of her cousin Tamina's voice, put on a fake smile and spun around.

"Tamina," she said and allowed her cousin to give her a hug.  
"Still no man in your life?" Tamina asked.  
"You know me. I prefer my freedom," Fawn answered.  
"You really should start thinking about settling down," Tamina said.

Fawn felt annoyed. It was the same thing every year.

"I'm gonna go greet the others. I'll catch up with you later, Tamina," she said and walked away.

She walked straight to the table with beverages. She needed a drink if she was to get through this day. However, her thoughts were being interrupted by two voices that were arguing near by. She recognized the female voice as her cousin Alexa. The male voice was unknown and it didn't sound happy. The voices came from behind a corner of the house and she walked over there and peeked around it. She immetiately felt like her breath was being taken away. That man was gorgeous.

"What the hell did you bring me to? A family reunion?" He was angry.  
"Please Roman, just do it for me," Alexa said.

So his name was Roman. What a strong name for such a gorgeous man. She knew she wasn't suppose to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it.

"You told me we were going to a normal party with your friends. Why the hell would you bring me to meet your family? We're not dating," Roman said.  
"Just pretend like it for a few hours. Please Roman," Alexa begged.

Fawn shook her head and walked back to the table. Just so typical of Alexa to make it all about her with to regards towards other people's feelings. Well, she sure would try and make Roman's experience there a little better. She opened two cult shakers and walked back to the corner. The voices had died so she took a peek. He was still there but Alexa was gone. She decided to make her presence known and walked towards him.

"Here you go," she said and handed him one of the shakers.

He took it with a confused look on his face.

"I overheard you and Alexa before. I figured you might need a drink just as much as I do," she said.  
"Thanks, I do. I have no clue why she would drag me here," he said.  
"At least you can leave. I'm forced to be here. Hi, I'm Fawn. Alexa's cousin and the black sheep of the family. Also the woman who's about to make your day a whole lot better," she said with a smile.  
"Oh really?" He asked and smiled back.  
"Yep, I'm kidnapping you. Come on," she said as she took his hand and dragged him along with her.

"Tadaa, our castle, my king," she said and pointed towards a playhouse in the far end of the garden.  
"You want me to go in there?" He asked with a chuckle.  
"No one will find us in there. Don't you wanna get away for a little while?" She asked.  
"Oh yes, please," he answered.  
"Then come on," she said and walked inside the playhouse.

He followed behind her and they sat down on a blanket there was in there. They sat in there for an hour and just talked about everything and anything.

"I gotta say, it feels like you saved my life today," he said.  
"I can say the same to you. I hate these family gatherings. Always rubbing in my face that I'm still single like it's a curse or something," she said.

"Roman?" Alexa's voice sounded through the garden.  
"Shit, duck!" Fawn whined.

They both crashed down on the blanket, lying face to face, trying to hold their giggles within as Alexa was searching for him. He looked at her. She sure was a beautiful creature, he thought. Almost too beautiful for this world. He had to restrain himself from touching her right in that moment.

She slowly lifted up her head and looked out the window.

"Okay, she's gone. Are you ready to make a run for it before she decides to come back and look in here?" She asked.  
"I'm ready," he said.  
"Okay. Go, go, go!" She almost yelled as she stormed out of the playhouse.

He was right on her tail, grabbing her hand again so she could lead him to wherever she wanted. He wasn't about to let her slip away already. She ran into the house and up the stairs. She stopped in a hallway, looking at him while laughing. He couldn't help but laugh too.

"I think we made it," she said.

He looked behind him.

"Looks like it," he said.

She opened the door in front of him and revealed a bathroom.

"Just a minute," she said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

He waited in the hallway for her to be done. He was not about to walk back outside. He wanted to stay near her. As she opened the door again, he stared at her. Was it the sun from the bathroom window that hit her body just right, making her red hair almost glow around her? He didn't know but she looked like a goddess and an alian all in one right in that moment and he knew that he wanted her.

He took a couple of steps towards her, closing the gap between them, looking down into her eyes. They were a strange combination of light brown and yellow. He knew in that moment why she had been named Fawn with that hair and those eyes.

He pushed her back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. He pulled up her dress and stuck his hand down her thong. He was surprised to feel that she was already dripping wet. He pulled away and smirked at her. She bit her lip which only turned him more on. He pulled down her thong and lifted her up to sit on the sink. She reached her hands towards his pants to free his dick.

"Wow," she muttered as she saw the size of it.

She looked up at him with lust in her eyes and he knew that foreplay was out of the question. He wanted her now. He grabbed her thighs and pushed himself inside her. She felt so good and she made the most beautiful noises he had ever heard as he thrust into her again and again.

"Roman, are you in there?" Alexa's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

He stopped moving but stayed inside Fawn.

"Shit," he whispered.  
"Just answer her," she whispered back.  
"Yes, I'm in here. Sorry, I think I got food poisoning or something. I don't feel so good," he yelled back as he slowly started to move in and out of her again.  
"Oh god," she moaned quietly and bit down on his shirt to keep herself from being heard.

He smirked down at her and kept up his torment.

"Are you done soon?" Alexa yelled from the other side.  
"Stop it," Fawn whispered.

He stopped.

"No, don't stop," she whispered.

He almost burst out laughing as he started to move slow again.

"I'll be done in a minute. Just wait for me outside," he yelled back.  
"I'll wait out here," Alexa yelled.  
"God damn it," Fawn whispered.

"I'm sorry but we're gonna cut this round short," he whispered as he suddenly started to thrust into her as fast as he could.

He pushed her back against the mirrow and put a hand over her mouth to stop her moanings from reaching Alexa on the other side of the door. Her eyes were filled with lust and it was the last thing he saw before he came.

He pulled out of her and gave her an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry, you didn't get to cum," he said.  
"It's alright. You just owe me one," she said as she jumped off the sink to put her thong back on.

She walked over to hide behind the shower curtain.

"Now go out to her," she said.  
"Thank you for today, Fawn. I really enjoyed myself," he said before unlocking the door and walking out of the bathroom.

She waited behind the shower curtain while she heard them disappear down the hallway and down the stairs. She came out from her hiding place and made her way out in the garden just to see Alexa and Roman step into a car and drive away.

What a gorgeous man, she thought to herself. Gorgeous and sexy as hell. She wouldn't mind getting a piece of him again some other time.

"Even Alexa has gotten a man," Tamina's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.  
"Has she now?" Fawn said and grinned.  
"You probably didn't meet him. He had food poisoning and spent the last hour in the bathroom," Tamina said.  
"Poor man," Fawn said and tried to keep her laugh within.  
"Maybe you should go with Alexa one time to one of those many parties she always talks about. Maybe you can meet a man through her. Maybe that Roman guy she's dating has a friend," Tamina said.  
"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I'm gonna take off, Tamina. See you next time," Fawn said and walked to her car.


	2. Alien goddess

As Roman didn't seem to leave Fawn's mind within the next two weeks, she decided to call her cousin Alexa with the excuse of wanting a hell of a party and Alexa always knew the right places to go. Alexa agreed to take Fawn with her to a club the same evening. Fawn didn't feel bad about using her cousin in hopes of seeing Roman again. After all, it was their cousin Tamina that had suggested they went out partying together so she just followed up on that suggestion.

The place was big and crowded but Fawn felt right at home. The lights and the music got to her straight away and she headed straight for the dancefloor and left Alexa to do whatever she wanted to. Fawn didn't care that she was on her own on the dancefloor while everyone else seemed to dance as couples. She just let the music take over her body and followed the tones.

Roman had barely made it into the club before Alexa approached him and tried to hug him. It felt awkward and he was fast to get out of her grip again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

He hadn't seen her since the family gathering two weeks ago and he had been hoping she wouldn't be at the club this evening.

"I'm here with my cousin," Alexa answered and pointed towards the dancefloor.

He looked out on the dancefloor and felt the air leave his lungs. There she was, his beautiful alien goddess that he hadn't been able to forget. She looked straight into his eyes and twisted a little smile while continueing to dance.

"Yeah, you tease me just right," he muttered to himself as he slowly made his way to the bar, never taking his eyes off her.

Although he wanted nothing more than to attack her right there on the dancefloor and rip her clothes off, he wasn't in a hurry like the last time. He was gonna take his time with her this time around.

"Who is that?" His friend Dean asked while handing him a beer.  
"That is Fawn," Roman answered.  
"Oh, that's her. What are you gonna do with Alexa being around as well?" Dean asked.  
"I don't care about Alexa. You know that. She just can't get into her head that there never will be anything between us," Roman said.  
"She's gonna cause a scene once you go out there," Dean said and nodded towards the dancefloor.  
"I know but I don't care. She's not getting between me and Fawn," Roman said.

Dean suddenly started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.

Dean turned around and grinned at him.

"I'm taking one for the team," he said before heading off.

Roman watched Dean walk over to Alexa. He sat down and started chatting her up, clearly stealing her attention away from Roman. He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend before turning his eyes back at Fawn. He frowned as he saw a man close to her, trying to dance his way around her to get her attention.

"Keep your hands of my girl," Roman growled to himself as he watched the man dance closer to Fawn.

She hadn't noticed the man dancing behind her who was slowly getting closer to her and she didn't notice him until he put his hands on her hips and pushed his crotch up against her ass.

"What the hell?" She yelled as she turned around and looked at him.  
"Come on, don't be such a bitch. Let's have some fun," the man said as he tried reaching for her arm.

He let out a sound of pain as his arm was yanked back hard and he suddenly came face to face with a very angry Roman.

"Did I just watch you put your filthy hands on my girl?" He growled down at the man.  
"No sir, I would never," the man said with fear in his voice.  
"Get lost!" Roman growled.

The man didn't need to be told twice. He quickly disappeared. Roman turned around and looked at her. She was breathtaking up close and he grabbed her hips and pulled her close. She slowly swayed against him, making him aroused. She knew what she was doing and she was doing it on purpose. She smirked at him as she felt his dick get hard through his pants.

"This time I'm kidnapping you," he said as he took her hand and started leading her towards the door.

They both quickly looked at Alexa and Dean that were locked together in a kiss. Dean had his eyes open and threw a thumbs up in Roman's direction as he escaped with Fawn. He knew he was gonna buy a whole lot of rounds of beers for Dean for helping him out.

He lived close by so they walked to his house. They didn't speak on the short walk. They didn't need to. Tensions were hot between them and they both felt it. They just walked hand in hand until they reached his house.

He had barely closed the door behind them before he let out a growl and threw himself at her. He pushed her backwards towards his bedroom, leaving a trail of their clothes behind them all the way through the house.

Once they reached the bedroom, he pushed her down on her back on the bed. He was fast between her legs, and before she knew what was happening, she tilted her head backwards in a loud moan as his tongue hit her clit. He grabbed her thighs and held her tight so she couldn't move as he worked his tongue on her. As she started shaking and screaming, he held on even tighter as he continued to lick through her orgasm. He didn't stop until her body stopped shaking.

He looked up at her with a grin on his face before crawling up to her to kiss her.

"You did say I owed you one," he said with a chuckle.  
"It was so worth the wait," she said and smiled.  
"Now, my alien goddess," he said as he lightly tapped the side of her ass. "Get on your knees."

She turned around and pushed herself up on her hands and knees. He pushed two fingers inside her. He just had to feel her quickly before starting for real. She was wet and he quickly withdraw his fingers from her. He grabbed her hips and pushed his dick inside her.

He started out slow, listening to every sound she made, feeling how her walls would squeeze him with every thrust. As he started to move faster, he put his hand between her shoulders and pushed her upper body down on the bed. He pushed in faster, hearing how her moans suddenly changed to a way better sound, knowing he was hitting the right spot inside her the way she squirmed below him. It only made him go even faster and harder, trying to give her more pleasure. She grabbed the sheets tight and screamed out loud as he made her cum again. He smiled to himself. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud. Once her orgasm died out, he allowed himself to let go as well.

He laid down next to her and dragged her up on his arm. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"I've never met a woman like you before," he said.  
"What? An alien goddess?" She chuckled. "That nickname is a first."  
"You don't like it?" He asked and kissed the top of her head.  
"I actually do," she answered and looked up at him.  
"Good, because I'm gonna treat you like a goddess is supposed to be treated," he said and rolled her over on her back.

He settled between her legs.

"And how is an alien supposed to be treated?" She asked teasingly.  
"Around the same way with a few adjustments. You'll see," he said with a smirk before kissing her.


	3. Reversed roles

She was woken the next morning by someone kissing her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Morning sexy," he said as he continued kissing her up her neck.

His hand went to her thigh, slowly scratching his nails on it as he moved his hand upwards.

"Roman!" A male voice sounded through the house.

He quickly moved his hand away from her thigh and pulled the duvet over her naked body.

"Not now, Dean!" He yelled back.  
"Then when?" Dean asked as he walked into the bedroom.

He looked at them both.

"Oh," he said and grinned. "I didn't know she was still here. Hi there, darling. I'm Dean."  
"Fawn," she said and smiled.  
"What part of 'not now' don't you understand?" Roman asked.  
"You don't get to tell me off. You owe me big time after last night. I had to make out with Alexa just so you could sneak off with this one," Dean said as he pointed at Fawn, turning his attention to her. "And you owe me too, darling. Your cousin is very hard to get rid off."  
"Gosh, I know. I've been dealing with her my entire life. You only had to deal with her one night," she said and rolled her eyes. "How about I set you up on a blind date with one of my friends? Will that be pay off enough?"  
"She better be hot," Dean answered.  
"All my friends are hot," she said and winked.  
"Then sure," he said.  
"Alright then. Now Dean, in three seconds I'm gonna get out of this bed and I'm naked," she said.

He just tilted his head and looked at her.

"Dean!" Roman growled.  
"Oh yeah, right," Dean said and walked out of the bedroom.

She got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Sorry about Dean. He means no harm," Roman said as he followed her cue.  
"Don't worry about it. I like him. He seems like a nice and funny guy," she said.  
"Do I have to fight him for you now?" He chuckled as he walked over to her and put his arms around her.  
"You already won," she said.  
"Good, because I'm not about to let you go that easy," he said.

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Now, what does a goddess eat for breakfast?" He asked.

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.  
"It seems weird coming back here when I was here with Alexa last time," he answered.  
"Don't worry, no one actually got to meet you last time. Besides, Alexa has finally gotten a real boyfriend," she said and chuckled.

They got out of the car. He took her hand and they started walking towards the garden.

"I can't believe we met each other here a year ago," he said and squeezed her hand.

"Fawn!" Tamina's voice sounded.  
"Go get us something to drink while I chat with my cousin," Fawn said.

He walked over to the table with beverage.

Fawn turned around with a fake smile and let Tamina hug her. Everything was just the same. Well, almost everything. One role had been reversed.

"Tamina, I'm so sorry to hear about your divorce. Have you started dating again yet?" Fawn asked.  
"No, I kind of need some alone time," Tamina answered.  
"That's a shame. You really should get yourself out there. Even Alexa has gotten a real boyfriend now," Fawn said.  
"Yeah, maybe. I'm gonna go catch up with some of the others. See you later," Tamina said and walked away.

"You're mean," Roman said.

She turned around to see him standing there.

"Ah well, a bit of payback for what she's given me through all the years," she said.

He handed her a cult shaker.

"Ah, a trip down memory lane," she chuckled.  
"I thought it would be appropriate," he said.

She gave him a big smile and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," she said and started dragging him with her.

She stopped as they reached the playhouse. He chuckled.

"You wanna go in there again?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Who are we hiding from this time?" He asked.  
"Everybody," she answered.

They walked inside the playhouse and sat down.

"Gosh, that was a fun day, wasn't it?" She asked as she thought about the year before.  
"It was. Best part was that I got to meet you," he said and kissed her shoulder. "I love you so much, my alien goddess."

She placed a hand under his chin and lifted up his head.

"I love you too," she said and gave him a soft kiss.  
"Move in with me," he suddenly said.  
"What? Here?" She asked as she looked around the small playhouse, thinking it was a joke.  
"No silly, for real. Move in with me. The house is too big and empty everytime you're not around," he said.

A wide smile appeared on her face.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered and kissed him again.  
"I'll treat you like a goddess everyday for the rest of your life," he said.  
"You already do," she said.


End file.
